marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantians
| Aliases = People of Gigantus, Eternals | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Gigantus | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 10 | NumberOfToes = 10 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Alien Eternal Species | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Gigantus (Planet) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Archie Goodwin; John Buscema | First = Fantastic Four #115 | HistoryText = Origin The Gigantians were residents of the world known as Gigantus, a massive world that existed millions of years ago. At some point, the Gigantians were experimented on by the Celestials. A peaceful species, the Eternals of Gigantus remained hidden from the Eternals of Eyung (or Eyugians) for years. War with the Eternals of Eyung When the nearest inhabited planet was destroyed by them, the Gigantians were immediately the next to be assaulted. Even if they weren't unarmed, the Gigantians were at first stroke down by the invaders, but they progressively perfected their warriors' skills over the centuries, allowing them to repel the Eyugians who were outnumbered on that massive planet. The Eternals of Eyung eventually retreated while launching Reaction Bombs on Gigantus, triggering its destruction. Gigantus' components would later regrow as the Sun and its Solar system (including Earth and its Moon). The Gigantians retaliated by assembling a vast armada who left the planet before its end, and attacked Eyung, being the first people to make them the attacked. They bombed the planet with similar reaction bombs, ending it as well. The Eternals of Eyung had a sole survivor, the Over-Mind, who had been infused with the collective minds of his people and was placed in suspended animation for centuries, until he eventually awoke in recent times to avenge his people by crushing the universe. ]] Legacy Discovering that the Eternals of Eyung had created the Over-mind, the Gigantians created a similar being of their own to battle it, encasing it in an organic sack until it was time to be released. This creation was found by the Stranger who accidentally and fatally injured him while trying to remove him from the sac, killing him. The Stranger speculated that he could be from this being's race. The Stranger vowed to carry on the Gigantian's uni-mind quest to destroy the Over-Mind. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = A fraction of Gigantus' population survived their planet's destruction, forming still a massive armada, but formed an uni-mind to oppose the Over-Mind. They were stated to be a billion of billion or even a quintillion. The Stranger suspected he could be of this species. | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = The Gigantians were told to be as advanced as the Eternals of Eyung: * Advanced space travel. * They were able to develop technology to transfer multiple minds into a single body, although the process failed. * Heavy weaponry, including Reaction Bombs (nuclear warheads/ antimatter bombs), weapons able to destroy planets. | CulturalTraits = Pacifist and enlightened by nature, but not against using violence to defend themselves. | Representatives = The Gigantian uni-mind being. Possibly the Stranger. | Notes = * Initially named "People of Gigantus", they were named "Gigantians" in Over-Mind's entry in , and later "Eternals" as well in . * Gigantians is both the names of the species experimented upon by the Celestials, and of its Eternal branch. Despite the fact it was stated similar experiences as on humans, Kree, or Eyungs were performed on Gigantians, it is unknown if other branches were created and what was their fate. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Extinct Species Category:Eternals by Species or Race Category:Species Manipulated by Celestials Category:Gigantians